Asymmetrical Romance Chapter 2 Save me
by Soapizzy78
Summary: Kid and Soul have been infected with a strange, unknown disease from the Kishin they defeated. Will they their love save them or will they be driven into the darkness?


Aysmmetrical Romance  
Chapter 2  
Save me

"You have exactly one minute to finish your quiz" Stein said to the class. "Plus, I won't be here tomorrow". The class raised their heads in confusion towards Stein. "Sid has gotten better from being Ill, and shall return to class tomorrow". "Thank god, Maka muttered, "I don't think I can handle another dissection". "It's also unfortunate because we were going to take one of past experiments and study its internal organs". The whole class faces turned pale. "What's the matter class? "Afraid to do some human dissections?" The class stared at Stein with fear and sickness. "I was only kidding, geez this class has no humor". "Finished" Kid said turning his paper over, he looked over at Soul who seemed to be struggling on the last question. "Ok class, turn your papers over". Just then The DWMA bell rang. "Class dismissed". Stein said to the class. "I know you'll all miss me! Haha!" The class just stared at Stein with confusion. "Fine then" Stein said turning around. "I need to see the following people after class, Kid, Soul, and Black Star".

Soul, Kid, and Black Star waited for the class to leave before talking to Stein. When the last student left the classroom, the three-approached Stein. "Black Star first, I am unfortunate to say that you failed the assignment". "WHAT?!" Black Star shouted, "HOW CAN SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS ME FAIL?!" You never used Liz and Patty for a weapon last night you just tired defeating it yourself". "And it was tiring because I had to interrupt my dissection and kill that stupid thing". "Lord Death would like to see you for your punishment", "be glad it wasn't me, I would have dissected you". Black Star kicked the door with steam coming out of his head, trying to scream his words but ended up sounding like this, "BLARRRGGGGGASSSSSSSDDDDDDDDA HHHHHHHH!"

"Well that was interesting" Stein said looking out the door that Black Star just destroyed. "Anyways, did you two happen to touch the Keshin last night?" " I don't think so?" Kid said with a confused look on his face. "Yeah I'm pretty we didn't touch that thing last night" Soul said crossing his arms. "Well you two have its disease". "What?" Soul said now in shock. "You two must have got its blood or skin on you" Stein said adjusting his glasses. "The Keshin you fought last night isn't your typical Kishin" "you see this Kishin has a poison hidden inside that if a human or even a weapon touches it, even if a finger glides by you will still be infected". "Why didn't you tell us about this Keshian!" "We didn't know that it was a poisonous Kishin, until now." "And the minute you two walked into the classroom I could sense you two had it". "What the hell are we supposed to do now!" Soul said raising his voice. "Let it pass, and take these". Stein handed Soul and Kid for what it looks like to be pills in a bag. "This is Misoon, it is made from herbal extracts, blood from a witch, parts of a Keshian soul, and juice from the fruit podipod".

"What are the symptoms from the poison?" Kid asked looking at the pills. "Madness, nightmares, illusions, and just general insanity". "How long will this last?" Kid said taking one of the pills out and examining it. "Three to four days" "people have died from this, so if you can hold your sanity for the next few days and make it all in one piece then you'll just do fine". " I wish I could tell you more about this Kishin, but for now it's type is unknown". "You two should get going, I need to go back to the library to look up more information on this" Stein said pushing away on his chair.

"Well, this can't be as bad as the Kishin's madness I mean-" Soul was interrupted by Kid with his head down with big tears coming down from his face to the floor. "What's wrong Kid?" Soul said with concern. "It's just that I could die from this" Kid said trying to wipe his tears away. "Hey if you die from this, I die too," Soul said putting his arm around Kid. "Let's go to my house and study," Kid said managing a smile across his face.

"Hey Kid, I can't figure out this damned question on this worksheet" Soul said rubbing his head. Kid looked around at his study room, which had several books, skewed papers, and pencils scattered across the room. The mess bothered Kid just a little bit. "Kid? Well it's the last question so why the hell not". Kid looked over his paper to the last question, answer B". "Thanks Kid, you know you're a sweetheart you know that?" "I am?" Kid asked with a bright red face. "Yep, I've always liked you from the beginning you know that?" "I was always shy because you seemed much smarter than me and just hard to talk to I guess…" "Well I can certainly say that I was way too shy as well," "You're looks, personality, and just everything about you" Kid said with affection. "Gee thanks plus, we seem to have a lot in common too". "Yeah, Kid said with his voice trailing off and caught himself staring at Soul's left abdomen, in which his shirt which was a little pulled up.

"I see your staring, Soul said with grin. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" "Kid, its fine as long as get to stare at your beautiful features". "Of course" Kid said with a blushing smile. Soul leaned in closer, putting his hand on Kid's right cheek whispering, "I love you Kid and I don't want you to ever to forget that". Tears of joy started to come down Kid's cheek, "I love you more than anything else!" Kid said suddenly putting his arms around Soul. "Kid", Yes?" Kid asked with the joyful tears coming down his face. Soul leaned back got on his knees and asked, "Death the Kid? Will you join me in a powerful, beautiful love that I only want to share with you?" Kid started to cry even more with a huge smile and finally after a few minutes of even more joyful crying Kid whispered, "Yes".

Soul gained big grin and put his arms around Kid, "Ha-ha, I'm glad. Soul and Kid hugging for what seemed like hours, but was only five minutes. Soul separated the hug and was about to say something but was interrupted by his phone. "Sorry Kid, I got to run Maka said that if I'm not home in five minutes she'll give my food to Blair". Soul was about to turn around then put hand around the back of Kid's head and for the second time his lips meet his.

It was almost eleven and Kid was lying in bed thinking a thousand things wondering around his mind. "Nightmares are part of the disease, good thing I took the medicine Stein gave me". Kid began to close his eyes leaving with one last thought; "I will make it out alive tonight".

"And now, Kid and Soul will you please take the dance floor for your dance". Kid found himself in a tuxedo with a red bowtie sitting in a chair in the DWMA Gala room. Everybody turned towards Kid's direction, Kid stood up to find Soul with an open hand on the dance floor. Kid got up and walked towards Soul, Kid took Soul's hand. "I'll lead" Soul whispered into Kid's ear. Kid looked around to see his father, students, spirit and even Stein. The music began playing, Soul took Kid's right arm and lead it across the room and back, then putting his hand on the back of Kid's and moving in a rhythmic motion. Kid was too absorbed in Soul to notice that he was in a nightmare. Suddenly, the music became faster, and so did Soul. He moved his hand from behind his back and locked it again with his right hand, this time a much tighter grip.

"Your stuck now" Soul said releasing for it seemed to be a white thread from his fingers around Kid's, causing Kid to be unable to move his hands. "Soul, what's happening?" Kid looked up at Soul who had much paler skin and his red eyes were now completely black. Suddenly Soul took his hard grip and squeezed until Kid heard a cracks in his fingers and felt piercing pain in his hands. Kid screamed in pain and begged for Soul to stop. "What's the matter? The fun is just getting started" Soul said with the most sinister, evil smile Kid has ever seen. The Gala room was now black and red as blood and was also closing in on them. The music had stopped and black Keshin snakes came out from Soul's hands aiming for Kid. Suddenly Kid felt piercing pain through his entire body, then blackness.

Kid woke up and shot himself straight up gasping for air. "It's only just begun" Kid said looking out at the moon.

Soul was walking down Death City's street in the dead of the night not sure why he was walking or how he got there. "What am I doing here?" he said to himself. "Damn, I better get back". Soul was about to turn around and walk the other direction when his movement was interrupted by scream. The scream sounded like a young woman's scream, Soul started running towards the scream. After trying to find the scream Soul saw a girl looking to be in her teenage years curled up in a ball on the side of an old, a banded building. "Hey, are you ok?" Soul said with concern to the girl. The girl stopped screaming. The girl lifted her head and to realize that it was Kid.

"It's nice of you to say that". The girl had Kid's same hair, the same black dress he was wearing the other night, and had more feminine features. "Wow Kid you look amazing" Soul said with amazement. "Thanks, Kid said standing up. Kid grabbed Soul's arm and pulled him in close. "Join me, the madness awaits us". Kid pointed to the dark ally in front of them. "No" Soul said pushing himself away from Kid. "Leave me alone! "Why would you do this to me?" Kid said with tears filling up her eyes. "You'll pay for this, Kid jumped on Soul's back causing him to trip over. Soul then was dragged by Kid, down the alley, "Her grip is too strong I can't let go". Soul struggled to be released from Kid but felt his energy being drained the further down he went down the alley. Kid gave Soul one last heave then, Soul couldn't see anything. " Where am I? Your nightmare" Kid whispered, then silence. The only sound was Soul's screams filling the empty city.

"AHHH! Soul yelled sitting straight up on his bed. Soul awoke from the nightmare, "Kid! Oh god I hope he's ok!" Soul said throwing his shirt on and shoes then sprinting out the door.

Soul sprinted across Death city, when he arrived at Kid's house Soul sneaked into Kid's room through his window. Soul fell through Kid's window, landing on his face on Kid's carpet. "Kid are you alright! Soul saw kid sitting on the edge of the right side of his bed. Kid had his arms crossed shivering, sweating, pale, was crying, and looked sick. "Kid!" Soul ran beside Kid, "It's ok, I'm here" Soul said wrapping his arms around Kid. "I'm so scared, Kid mumbled. "I am too, Soul said looking up to the moon. "Please, don't leave! Kid yelled squeezing Soul around his waist. "I'll stay tonight," Soul said looking into Kid's eyes. Soul looked at the clock; it was 3:30 in the morning. Soul opened the covers to Kid. Kid went in then Soul. Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's stomach. "Don't be scared Kid, I'm here". Soul smiled to Kid and started petting his hair. A few minutes later heard Kid's unsteady breathing to a peaceful sleepy breathing. "I'm not scared", Soul said to himself as he looked at the moon. Soul found It hard to say considering his fear has never been higher ever in life.

"Soul, wake up". "Eh?, Soul said opening his eyes to the bright sun. Soul looked at the clock 2 hours before he had to get up. "Hey, why do you get up so early?" "I have to make sure everything is symmetrical before I leave the house". "Well in that case I better get back before Maka thinks I got kidnapped". "Yeah that would be good: Kid said. "Well bye my love" Soul and Kid both said at the same time. "JINKS!" Soul said jumping through the window. "Shit, now I owe him a soda" Kid said smiling out the window.

"Well were here, and with five minutes to spare", Kid said stopping in front of the DWMA's entrance. "Wait a minute, five! It's asymmetrical!" Kid started hitting the ground with his right fist. "There he goes again, Liz said rolling her eyes. "HAHA HE LOOKS FUNNY! Patty said laughing hysterically. "Hey Kid, you're going to be late,Kid looked up to see Soul standing by the front entrance. Kid immediately got up and started talking and walking with Soul to class. "What's with Kid?" Liz said raising her eyebrow. "I don't know... Patty said then again laughing hysterically. "I think I'm losing it",Liz said patting Patty's head.

"That's odd, usually students are standing by the door," Kid said in confusion as he and Soul arrived outside of Sid's classroom. "Yeah, where are they? Soul said with confusion. Suddenly the ground started to shake, "What's happening!? Kid yelled Then out from the middle of the hallway the Keshin they fought the other night ripped through the ground. Before they could do anything, the Kishin grabbed Kid's face and ripped it off. Soul tried running over to Kid but was grabbed by his legs and was being pulled towards the Kishin's mouth. "It's just a illusion! Soul screamed, then closing his eyes. Soul opened his eyes to find himself and Kid standing where they were. Soul looked over at Kid who was feeling his face to make sure it was intact. "The illusions are happening" Kid said shaking. "Kid!, Soul!" Sid yelled, "Your four minutes late to class! Why are you in the hallway?" "Sorry, we were just chatting and lost track of time", Soul said walking into class with Kid.

Sid scratched his head with confusion, "Kids.., I could never get them even when I was alive and young".

"Ok Class I want this assignment in by Friday or detention for a week! Sid said dismissing the class. Soul got up to talk to Kid, "Soul, I need to talk to you" Maka said stopping Soul in his tracks. "Not here though, back at home". "Ok then? Soul said then walking home with Maka both not saying a word.

"Have a seat, Maka said pointing to the coach. "What is this? Maka said pulling out the medicine from her pocket. "Dr. Stein gave that to me", Soul said looking away, "We got a disease from an unknown Keshin and we need to take those for the next two days or so.." "And you didn't tell me!" "Maka, it's not a big deal get over yourself". "I can't Soul you never tell me anything! I am your Meister, when something like this happens I need to know about it". "Now that we have that taken care of, what's with you and Kid?"

"Nothing, besides why do you care? Were just friends". "Well you need to be focused on our training and not being out with friends!" "Geez woman, calm yourself". Maka took her book and hit Soul in the head, very hard. "Man, what is wrong with you!" "I'm going for a walk let me know when you've calmed down" Soul said walking out the door. Soul heard Maka yell something at him, but ignored it and headed over to Kid's house.

Kid stared at himself in the mirror examining for anything off on him. As he was looking at the mirror he noticing his reflection was moving in a different direction than he was. "What's wrong with my mirror?" Kid said to his reflection. The reflection of him started talking, "Hey it's me, your worst enemy". Kid stepped back from the mirror, the reflection still standing with his arms crossed with a devilish grin on his face. "C'mon you know you want to be me". Kid stood there speechless, "I'm just like you except better, I know how much you love perfection". "You- you are just disgusting! Kid shouted at his reflection. His reflection laughed to himself, "forgot about that stupid, pathetic Soul and join me". Kid picked up his pocketknife that he had on his dresser, and stabbed the mirror. The mirror shattered into large pieces, which hit the floor causing them to be in smaller pieces. "Kid, why would you hurt yourself" The voice said before disappearing.

"What?, Kid said to himself. Suddenly Kid felt a sharp pain below his heart. His chest was bleeding and was dripping on the floor. "What! I hurt myself!" Kid put his hand towards the wound and tired reaching the phone in his room but collapsed on the floor unable to move. "Kid?, Kid heard Soul's voice in his house. Kid took all of his strength and managed to push out a cry for help. "KID!, Soul said running in his room. "Oh shit, oh god, I got to take you to the nurse!" Soul picked Kid up with his blood now getting on Soul, "It's ok Kid you're going to make it!" "Just stay with me!" Kid closed his eyes and for it felt like seconds later, he opened his eyes to the door of the nurse's office. Kid was taken from Soul's arms into a medical bed and felt his shirt being ripped opened and felt stinging substance on his wound. After an hour of having different substances and treatments being put on him, his wound stopped bleeding and kid had stitches. Kid felt his eyes become heavy, "I gave him a healing Keshin medicine which causes him to sleep after it's entered the body" Kid wanted to say something but felt his eyes close and the last thing he heard was Stein saying, "good thing you came and rescued him, I can tell you this much Soul, once he wakes up he's never going to leave your side" "I can tell he loves you very much and I hope you two build your relationship and not end in a bad one".


End file.
